Tino's Adventures of Frosty the Snowman (1969)
is another upcoming Weekenders Christmas crossover film to be made by Sonic876. It will appear in Pandora-TV in the near future. Plot In a school on Christmas Eve, a teacher hires Professor Hinkle, an inept magician, to entertain her class for their Christmas party. After fumbling a trick, he throws his hat away in disgust. It then bounces off the trash can and release his white rabbit, Hocus Pocus, who wears the hat and humiliates Hinkle (much to the children's amusement). Class is dismissed and the children go to play in the snow where they build a snowman. After debating and rejecting several names, a girl named Karen chooses the name "Frosty." Hocus comes out of the school with the hat, which is then caught in a gust of wind until Karen grabs it and puts on Frosty's head, causing him to magically come to life. When Hinkle sees this, he takes the hat back, turning the snowman back to his previous in-animated self. Hinkle refuses to give the hat back, planning to use the obviously-magical hat to become rich. However, Hocus brings the hat back to the children which bring Frosty back to life. During the celebrations with the children, Frosty feels the temperature rising and worries he'll melt. The children suggest putting him on the next train to the North Pole, where he will never melt and they parade throw town on the way to the train station. This shocksg several townspeople, including a traffic cop who accidentally swallows his whistle. Because they have no money for tickets, Hocus, Frosty, and Karen sneak aboard a refrigerated boxcar on a northbound train. Hinkle clings to the undercarriage of the caboose of the same train, scheming to recover the magic hat. As the train continues northward, Frosty notices Karen getting colder and realizes that she has to get out as soon as possible. When the freight train stops to let a passenger train full of Christmas travelers pass, the group disembark in search of somewhere to warm Karen. Hinkle sees the group walking away and jumps off the train as well. By nightfall, Frosty, Karen, and Hocus struggle through the woods, Hocus convinces a group of animals to build a campfire for Karen. Fearing that Karen still cannot survive for long in the cold weather, Frosty asks Hocus who might be able to help them. Hocus suggests the United States Marines and President of the United States, before suggesting Santa Claus. Frosty agrees and Hocus hops off to get Santa. Soon after, Hinkle catches up to Frosty and Karen, extinguishes the fire, and forcefully tries to steal Frosty's hat. Frosty and Karen flee with Karen riding on Frosty's back as he belly-whops down the hill. At the bottom of the slope, Karen and Frosty discover a greenhouse filled with Christmas poinsettias. Despite Karen's objections, Frosty steps inside the warm greenhouse with her, suggesting that he could afford to lose a little weight while she warms up. When Hinkle arrives, he closes the door trapping Frosty and Karen inside. Meanwhile, Hocus leads Santa to the greenhouse, only to find a heartbroken Karen crying over a melted Frosty. Santa explains that Frosty cannot permanently melt. Because he is made of Christmas snow, Frosty will always come back every winter. He then opens the greenhouse door, letting in a magical gust of "December Wind", reviving Frosty. Just as they pair are about to put Frosty's hat back on, Hinkle arrives and demands its return. Santa threatens never to give him any Christmas presents for the rest of his life if he dares to touch the hat's brim with one finger. Santa then tells him to go home and write his apologies so that he might get a new hat on Christmas morning. Santa then brings Frosty back to life and Karen, Hocus, and Frosty celebrate. Later, Santa takes Karen home and Frosty to the North Pole, with Santa and Frosty promising to return every year on Christmas Day. Trivia *The Weekend and Rainbow Superheroes of Justuce [excluding Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Star, Marco, Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, and Sunset Shimmer] will be absent, due this is a past adventure. Cast * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Eden Sher as Star Butterfly * Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz * Akira Golz as Princess Nella * Samantha Hahn as Trinket * Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett * Matthew Gumley as Clod * Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer * Jackie Vernon as Frosty * Jimmy Durante as himself (Narrator) * June Foray as Karen (original airing, vocal effects in later airings), Karen's friends (original airing, some lines in later airings), schoolteacher, and Hocus Pocus * Suzanne Davidson as Karen (later airings, uncredited) * Greg Thomas as Karen's friends (later airings, uncredited) * Billy De Wolfe as Professor Hinkle * Paul Frees as the traffic cop, ticket man, and Santa Claus Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:Christmas Films Category:Short Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Winter films Category:Magical films Category:Upcoming films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers